


I Was Lost And You Found Me

by unicornanddragon



Series: Juliantina soulmate Au's [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, No soul transmigration, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornanddragon/pseuds/unicornanddragon
Summary: Every time you lose something, it somehow ends up with your soulmate





	I Was Lost And You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for soulmate Au's. This is in English but my bilingual ass couldn't picture them not talking in Spanish so I put dialogue in both. Sorry for any mistakes.

They never could explain it but whenever someone loses something, it ends up with their soulmate. No matter the distance they are from each other, no matter how isolated the other person is, the item always appears before them. 

The first time it happened for Juliana, she is five years old and her mom yells at her for leaving her socks on the ground.  
“Mija, cuántas veces te e dicho que no dejes las cosas tiradas(How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your stuff lying around).”  
“No es mio mami (It’s not mine, mom).”  
“Entonces de quién es?(Then whose is it?). Juliana shrugs at her.  
“Ah, ya se. Lo que pasa es que cuando tu alma gemela pierde algo se te va aparecer a ti (Oh, I know. When you’re soulmate loses something, it will appear before you).” Juliantina nods and goes back to playing, not quite sure what a soulmate is. 

The second time it happens, she’s in fourth grade and she's taking her homework out from her backpack when she find a homework assignment that’s in Spanish. Valentina Carvajal is the name that is put on the assignment. She knows what a soulmate is as one of her classmates had found one of her others classmates homework assignment the same way last year. The teacher explained to them that they were soulmates and the rest of the kids asked questions as to what that meant, so she knew now. The problem is that no one in her class has that name and as far as she knows, there are no Spanish classes at the school. So maybe they were from another country. She learned that sometimes happens too. 

The third time it happened, she was in middle school. She found chapstick that she knew didn’t belong to her in her bag. After that it began to happen quite often. Lipstick, socks, money, she even once found a shoe. Her soulmate was always losing things that it began to happen almost once a week. She wondered how much money you had to have to just lose so much. Juliana on the other hand, knew where everything was as she knew that if she lost something then it would never be seen again and they couldn’t really afford much.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Valentina always wondered if she had a soulmate. Her soulmate never seemed to lose anything. The only time that something appeared before her was when she was six years old and a balloon was in her room. Her father told her it was probably that her soulmate had accidentally let it go and technically lost it. She still had the balloon as she treasured it completely as it was the only thing that could lead her to believe that she actually had someone. She sometimes thinks that something happened to them, that maybe they were gone. There had been stories like that before, of people who lose their soulmates before they even have a chance to meet. She wonders where the things she loses end up, if they are gone. Do they go to them still or are they just lost forever. When her mom died, she asked her father that same question but he yelled at her for asking. 

She begins to date because she figures that she doesn’t have a soulmate anymore and she feels lonely. Lucho says he might not have a soulmate, he has never found anything that didn’t belong to him. They date, mostly because they’ve known each other for so long and partly because they feel like no one will take the other away and they won’t be alone. 

_________________________________________________________

Both their fathers die. Juliana moves to Mexico with her mother because she thinks that they’ll have better opportunities there. Valentina starts to drink more than usual, she doesn’t want to do anything except try to fill the hole that seems to never be filled. 

The first time Juliana sees Valentina, she and her mother are arguing about her getting a job. As they cross the street, her eyes land on the girl that is crossing in the other direction with a boy besides her. She watches them argue and wonders if they’re soulmates and if they should be arguing like that. As she watches the boy walk away, she sees the girl pull out a flask to drink out of. 

The second time Juliana sees Valentina is later on the same day. She’s crying on the park bench. Juliana debates sitting over by her and she makes time by pretending to look through her bag only to find the flask she had seen the girl drinking from earlier. She looks up to see that the girl in question is now looking through her own bag trying to find something.  
“Se te perdio algo? (Did you lose something?) She asks. Valentina looks up at the person who speaks to her.  
“No, nada. Estoy bien gracias. (No, nothing. I’m good thanks.)”  
“Segura? Necesitas algo.(You sure? Do you need anything)”  
“Estar sola. Necesito estar sola(Alone. I need to be alone).” Juliana doesn’t know how exactly to approach the subject of having found someone who could be your soulmate. She doesn’t know if she should end the conversation now and risk never seeing them again or to let them know and hope for something.  
“Lo siento. Te había visto antes peleando con tu novio y pensé que.. pero tienes razón (I’m sorry. I saw you fighting earlier with your boyfriend and I thought.. But your right.)” She wondered if maybe this was just the wrong time. If they’re soulmates they should meet again right? All she does know is that she should respect the need to be alone.  
“No, espera. Lo siento. Creo que estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. (No wait, I’m sorry. I think I’m okay. Thank you for asking.)” Juliana decided to sit on the bench.  
“Entonces qué tienes?(So what’s wrong?)”  
“Es que no entiendo a los weyes, osea. No se, creo que los hombres son de otro planeta. Esta cañon (It’s that, I don’t understand dudes like. I don’t know, I think guys are from another planet. It sucks)” That definitely was something she did not know about as she had known her soulmate was a girl. She wondered why she was dating the guy. Had she gotten the wrong idea? She decided to change the subject instead.  
“Esta bien bonita tu ropa.(You’re clothes are pretty.)”  
“Gracias(Thanks).” Juliana saw as Valentina began to look down at her clothes.  
“No a mi ni me veas. Yo acabo de llegar y no tengo lana para comprarme nada (No don’t even look at me. I just got here and I don’t have the money to buy anything).”  
“Pues yo creo que te ves con mucho estilo. Además la lana está sobrevaluada la verdad. (Well I think you look like you have a lot of style. Plus money is overestimated truthfully.)”  
“No te importa la lana?(You don’t care about money?)” She figured her soulmate had money with all the stuff she had seen her lose. Maybe it was exactly what made her do what she did next.  
“No.  
“Pues entonces dame todo lo que traes.(Then give me everything you have)” She tried to stay as serious as she could but it only lasted a couple seconds as she saw the confusion on Valentinas face. She broke into a smile and then a laugh. “Ey es broma. Tranquila. Hay no, no llores. Perdon. Era una broma.(Hey it’s a joke. Calm down. Oh no, please don’t cry. I’m sorry. It was a joke)” As Julina pulled her in to comfort her and then heard her laugh, she was sure she was her soulmate. And it was only confirmed seconds later as she finally introduced herself.  
“Valentina.”  
“Juliana.”  
_________________________________________________________

The two continued to walked through the park and talk until their attention was pulled to a child who was begging for a burger. Juliana thought about the fact that she hadn’t eaten all day as they didn’t really have the money for much food. She looked at Valentina who was looking at her already.  
“Que?(What?)” Valentina laughed and she couldn’t help but smile back at her.  
“Es que, se te antoja una hamburguesa? (It just that, do you want a burger?)  
“No no no.”  
“ Es que como hiciste cara de baba. No wait, I want one too. Vamos agarrar una hamburguesa. (It’s cause you made a drooling face. No, wait I want one too. Let’s go get a burger.) Juliana tried to protest but before she knew it, Valentina was holding her hand and taking her towards the burger cart. 

“Esta buena verdad?(It’s good right?)  
“Esta buenisima.” (It’s really good.)  
“Verad, traes como... (Right? You have a…)” Juliana reached towards her face and tried to clean what she had.  
“Deja agarrarte servilletas. (Let me get you some napkins.)” As soon as Valentina got up, Juliana decided that it was a good time to put the flask back. “Toma.(Here).” Julana took the napkin and wiped at her face.  
“Yo ya me llene. Joven cuánto le debo.(I’m full. How much do I owe you?)” Valentina asked the vendor.  
“Son 46 pesos señorita.(46 pesos miss)” As she went to look at her purse for the money, Valentina saw the flask that was back in her bag.  
“Todo bien?(Everything alright?)” “Juliana asked as she saw that Valentina had stopped and stared at the flask in front of her. It was as if something came crashing down on her.  
“Si, em. No más que me acordé que me tengo que ir. Se queda el campo joven.(Yeah, um. I just remembered that I have to go.)” Valentina got up and paid the vendor but Juliana saw that she had paid for both of them.  
“Yo puedo pagar mi hamburguesa (I can pay for my burger.)”  
“No, que, ya. No vemos. Creo(No, what? It’s done. I’ll see you. I think.)” Valentina got up quickly and kissed her cheek before practically running away. Had she done something wrong in returning the flask to her? She can still hear the I think that had followed so softly she almost didn’t hear it. Had she messed up what could be her only chance with her possible soulmate? Maybe it wasn’t meant to be. 

__________________________________________________________

 

When Juliana got home, she was able to confirm that it was indeed her soulmate as she found her in an article of a magazine. Valentina Carvajal, the same name that she had found in the homework assignment years ago. She wondered if she should tell her. Wondered if the other guy was her soulmate and she was just destined to love someone that would always love someone else.

______________________________________________________________

The second time that Juliana saw Valentina, she was selling lottery tickets at the park and she did not notice her sneaking up behind her until she heard her voice.  
“Señorita.(Miss)”  
“Ay, me asustaste. (Oh, you scared me.)”  
“Hola(Hi)”  
“Que paso? Todo bien?(How’s it going? Is everything good?)”  
“Mejor (Better)” The fact that she was feeling better made, Juliana happier.  
“Que coincidencia verte aqui (What a coincidence seeing you here)”  
“Pues estaba en el coche y te vi y decidí parar a saludar (Well, I was is the car and I saw you and decided to stop to say hi.)” Maybe she hadn’t completely ruined her change with Valentina. Maybe destiny was giving them a chance.  
“Que bien (That’s cool)” She didn’t know what else to say. What do you talk about with the person you’re supposed to be with?  
“Me gusta tu bolsa(I like your bag)” Valentina breaking the ice was something she was grateful for as it meant that she may want to be at least friends.  
“Neta? Te gusta? (Really? You like it?)”  
“Si, mucho. De echo me encanta, quiero una haci. (Yeah, a lot. Actually I love it, I want one just like it.)” Juliana felt good at having something that could impress someone as rich as Valentina, who could probably buy any bag that she wanted but with that same thought she wondered what Valentina and her could have in common. Maybe she was just destined to be in love with someone who would never love her the same. She felt her chest constrict at the thought and the need to get away overwhelmed her.  
“Bueno, pues tengo que seguir vendiendo boletos (Well, I have to keep selling tickets.)” She wanted to run but resisted the urge as she turned to walk away.  
“Vamos por un cafe? Porfa (Do you want to go for some coffee? Please.)” She wanted to say yes but the same thought kept playing over and over in her head.  
“Tengo que chambear.(I have to work)”  
“Yo se, yo te ayudo. Te ayudo con los boletos.(I know, I’ll help you. I’ll help you with the tickets.)”  
“Me vas ayudar a vender? (You’re going to help me sell them?)” Juliana was surprised at the idea of that. Of one of the richest girls she would probably ever meet, to offer to help do something like sell lottery tickets just to spend time with her.  
“Si. Soy una gran vendedora. Soy muy convincente, de echo. (Yeah. I’m a great vendor. I’m very convincing actually)”  
“Neta (Really?)” She felt herself caving at the look that Valentina was giving her.  
“Vez, te estoy convenciendo de ir. (See, I’m convincing you to go)” She had a point there.  
“Pero me ayudad a venderlos, neta (But you’re going to help me sell them. Really?)”  
“Si, un cafe. (Yeah, just one cup)”  
“Va(Okay).” 

 

______________________________________________________________

 

They talked about their favorite designers. Juliana had always been into fashion but she had never really told anyone.  
“Imaginate, despues de mi hermano y mi papa es la única persona en este mundo que me inspira respeto. El único hombre. Osea lo amo, lo amo muy cañón (Listen, after my brother and my father, he’s the only person in this world that I respect. The only man. Like, I love him. I love him a lot.)”  
“Y tu novio (And your boyfriend?)”  
“Lucho? No esta de flojera la verdad. ( Lucho? No, he’s kind of just there really)”  
“No, es tu alma gemela? (Is he not your soulmate?)  
“No, la verdad es que no creo que todavía tenga una alma gemela y el nunca tuvo una. Por eso estamos juntos.(Truthfully I don’t think I have a soulmate anymore and he never had one. That’s why we’re together.)”  
“Pero porque crees eso? (But why do you think that?)”  
“Desde que recuerdo, solo ha sido una vez en que me encontrado algo y no se la verdad si algo pasó o que.(Since I remember I have only found one thing and I really don’t know if something has happened to them or something.)” This is the moment, the moment which she has a chance to tell Valentina that she is her soulmate.  
“Val.” Valentina’s phone begins to ping.  
“Em, me tengo que ir. Me vendes, señorita, un boleto de lotería por favor? (Um, I have to go. Miss, can you sell me a lottery ticket please.)”

_____________________________________________________________________________

She had to lose something, but how do you lose something when you want. She was always so careful with everything that it was hard to try to lose something on purpose. She was used to being so careful with her things that, she always knew where things were and the things she probably did lose were things that Valentina would never know were not hers. She had to give her a clue as to who she was. How would Valentina react thought? Would she be happy to have found that Juliana was her soulmate? 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

She couldn’t find it. It had been around a month since her second encounter with Valentina and the two had become great friends. Valentina had given her a necklace and now she couldn’t find it. A necklace that Valentina had given her had been lost in the move into the new apartment after having suffered enough with Milagros, her mother finally earned enough money to move out. It was heavenly finally having moved to an apartment of their own but now, it was a nightmare as she might have misplaced the necklace. She knew where it would eventually end up but after having spent so much time with Valentina, she figured that Valentina might feel something for her too. The problem was that she had wanted to tell her herself. Valentina liked when people communicated and told her the truth. Would she be mad that she had kept the truth about them being soulmates?

 

_________________________________________________________________________

“Val.” Juliana had decided to go to Valentina’s house to hopefully tell her the truth before she found the necklace. Valentina was sitting at the little nook by her window looking out into the yard. “Val.” She repeated.  
“Me ibas a decir?(Were you going to tell me)” Valentina asked as she continued to look through the window.  
“No, sabia como. (I didn’t know how)” Valentina turns with the necklace in her hands.  
“Entonces mejor lo guardaste como secreto.(So instead you kept it a secret.)”  
“Val.”  
“La verdad que no entiendo Juliana. Sabías que pense que habia pasado algo que..que estaba con Lucho porque pensé que era lo mejor que podía tener. Y estabas ahi Juliana. Desde cuando sabes?(I don’t understand. You know that I thought something happened that...that I was with Lucho because I thought it was the best I could do and you were right there Juliana. How long have you known?)”  
“Desde que nos conocimos. Me encontré el matraz de alcohol.(Since we’ve met, I found the flask.)”  
“Desde que nos conocimos? Wow. Entonces desde que nos conocimos me has estado mintiendo.(Since we’ve met? Wow. So you’ve been lying to me this whole time.)”  
“Val, mirame.(Val, look at me.)” Juliana gently took Valentina’s face in her hands and gently moved it so Valentina would look at her. “Al principio no te dije porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y porque no sabía cómo. Después de conocerte, me dio miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que está pasando, que te enojarias por no habertelo dicho antes. Tenía miedo de que te lo dijera y todavía quisieras estar con Lucho. Pero si quieres la verdad, es que desde la primera vez que te vi, algo de ti me decia que tenia que estar al lado tuyo. Es como si algo adentro de mi me dijiera que pertenezco a tu lado. La verdad es que ni había hablado contigo y ya te quería dar el mundo y eso fue lo que me dio mas miedo. Nunca me había sentido así.(At first I didn’t tell you anything because I didn’t know how you would react and I didn’t know how. After I met you, I was scared. I was scared of what was happening now, that you would be mad because I didn’t tell you sooner. I was scared that I would tell you and you would still choose to be with Lucho. But if you want to know the truth, since the first time I met you, something told me I needed to be beside you. It’s like something inside me told me that I belong next to you. The truth is that I hadn’t even talked to you and I wanted to give you the world and that’s what scared me the most. I have never felt this way.) ”  
“Sabes, Juliana. La verdad es que estoy enojada porque no me dijiste pero lo que mas me enoja es que no pude hacer esto antes. (You know Juliana, I’m mad that you didn’t tell me but what I’m angrier at is that I couldn’t do this before.)” Juliantina felt lips on her own before she realized what was happening. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

After having spent time making up for lost time, the two were laying down cuddling on the bed. Valentina being the big spoon.  
“La primera vez que hablamos, fue la primera vez que pude sentir algo desde que murio mi papa. La primera vez que pude sonreír de nuevo. La primera vez que sentí como si las cosas iban estar bien. Cuando vi el matraz de alcohol en mi bolsa, me asuste la verdad. Pense que era señal del universo que yo iba ser la unica persona que me podia amar y se me complico. Cuando te vi vendiendo boletos en el parque, todo adentro de mi me decia que necesita pasar tiempo contigo. Cuando no estoy al lado de ti, solo pienso en la próxima vez que nos vamos a ver. Nunca pense que seria asi pero Juls, estoy completamente enamorada de ti. Te amo. (The first time that we talked was the first time that I felt something since my father died. It was the first time I could smile again. The first time that I felt that things were going to be fine. When I saw the flask in my bad, I got scared. I thought it was a sign that meant that the only person who would ever love me was me and it was too complicated for me. When I saw you selling lottery tickets at the park, something told me that I needed to spent time with you. When I’m not with you, I can only think of the next time that I can see you again. I never expected it to be like this but Juls, I’m completely in love with you. I love you.)”  
“Yo tambien te amo. (I love you too).”

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more soulmate au's if you guys like this. Hit me up @theunicornanddragon on tumblr if y'all wanna talk.


End file.
